Phase 1: Revenge of the Fallen
Phase One is the first part of the Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Universe. It has also been called Revenge of the Fallen. named after the 2009 Transformers film of the same name and the finale to Phase One Development Development for Phase One began in May of 2009, when eagc7 brother was filming a stop motion on the Transformers after he was inspired by the many stop motions in youtube about the Transformers. the story was unscripted. so all were random scenes, so the dialogues were written during voice recording. sadly the recording for the series was all blurry thanks to the quality of the cellphone eagc7 used to record the lines, the story was named Prologue due to future Transformers stories being made, thus in a way this one was Prologue to the story. due to the lack of a Optimus and Megatron figure during filming, eagc7 during recording added an excuse of why Optimus and Megatron were absent. the final scenes with the Fallen and the ressurection of many of the Decepticons. were written in the last minute for tie the story with the upcoming sequels. As casting for the second stop motion was in progress. eagc7 casted Staceyalex532 as Sideways for the Decepticon little cameo. making him the only character not to be voiced by eagc7 in this series. Work on Transformers began during the filming of Prologue, as the first one was unscripted. eagc7 decided to write a script for this one, now with an Optimus Prime and Megatron, he was able to introduce them in the story. during writting, eagc7 had different ideas that never came to pass. as the character of Arcee was supposed to appear in this one, but due to being unable to find a voice actress for the character. he replaced the character with Ironhide. in the original story Arcee lived, but when he removed her, Ironhide was killed off. Sideswipe was also originally to die on his encounter with Dead End, while Jazz survived. but after he got the Movie 1 Legends Jazz. and since it was on scale with Megatron and his legs could be popped out, eagc7 recrated Jazz 2007 film death for the story, as he only wanted three Autobots death at this point, Jazz was killed and Sideswipe lived. during casting, he originally casted cfighter95 to be Optimus Prime, but user TF2Optimus wanted the role so badly that he got the role. TF2Optimus also filmed the scene where Dead End arrived to Earth. Work on Earth Protectors begun during the filming of Transformers, the idea for this story came during writtings for Revenge as he felt that he needed to explain many stuff before releasing Revenge, cause the character of Sam was in the script without any explenation, so he decided to make another story for establish Sam and show how he got into the Cybertronian he was discussing with Nightslash12345 and TFUltimateBumblebee about doing an collaboration stop motion, eagc7 did one part, TFUltimateBumblebee did another part while nightslash did another and vice versa. and they uploaded each other parts into their channels so viewers could keep up with the story. TFUltimateBumblebee did filmed an scene for the story, but sadly the idea never went anywhere. but his scene was kept for eagc7 episode 1, but they remained as writters. Abraxgrey was replaced as Starscream as the idea eagc7 had was to have Starscream be voiced by Abraxgrey in the main installments, while someone else did the voice in prequels and spin-offs. while the idea never came to pass. Starscream sill got a new voice. during writting of episode 2. TFUltimateBumblebee wrote Megatron in the script, forgetting that the character was killed in Transformers and was not going to be revived till later stories. for avoid re-writtings, eagc7 told him to keep Megatron and they made him into a clone of the original Megs. only two episodes were released until a long break struck, as Nightslash12345 was now more busy than ever to do lines and write Part 3., TF2Optimus retired from voice acting and left youtube, that Eagc7 had to do all the story by himself, as an definitive story was not made, eagc7 had to rush himself to came with something, during the writting of the next parts, he decided to make Soundwave into the main antagonist of the story and added many new characters, including Sector 7, for establish the Simmons character that was due to appear in Revenge. around this time he was considering in doing Marvel stories sharing continuity with the Transformers ones, so he wrote Iron Man into the story in a cameo, for set up the second Phase of stories. during the re-writtings, he had to recast many but many roles that were originally for nightslash12345 and TF2Optimus. during the hiatus, the series eventually resumed production and the troubled production came to an conclusion in 2011 as he was finally able to upload the remaining parts into youtube Work on Sector 7 begun during the hiatus in 2010 of Earth Protectors, with no new stop motions in 2010, he decided to do an small mini-series centered on Transformers sightings, for expand the universe and tie some real life events as Transformers related. also used the story to introduce Sector 7 before he could upload the upcoming parts of Earth Protectors Work on Tales of the Fallen also begun alonside Sector 7 during the hiatus of Earth Protectors, before he could begin work on Revenge he decided to write another stop motion, for introduce new characters that were to appear in Revenge and explain some plot holes that were seen in earlier series. like how Sideswipe escaped from the Constructicons in Prologue and how the Autobots got their base from Earth Protectors. originally the Attack on Christmas episode was meant to be seperate of Tales due to release for Holidays 2011, but due to the troubled production, eagc7 decided to make the story be part of Tales instead of waiting for Holidays 2012 to come. this stop motion was based and named after the IDW comic of the same name, which was similar to this story in where inviduals characters were the focus of each story, the idea of Moonracer having a son came during conversations with script supervisor TylerMirage from the site TFW2005. as eagc7 decided to give a tragic background to her character, and why she was with Sam, cause Sam reminded her of her son. also the idea of her having a crush on Bumblebee was written around this time. the Starscream and Fallen storyline were based on the IDW prequels for the movies. while the others were original stories. Arcee episode was written for introduce the character before she appeared in Revenge, as in Revenge, Arcee was seen as a really angered, distant and insulting character, so eagc7 wanted to explain why the character was like that by giving her a motive to be too distant to other Autobots. however like Earth Protectors, he had a really troubled production, due to his voice actors taking so long on doing their lines, which led to another hiatus, with only one episode released. luckly in 2012 and in 2013 he got the lines and was able to continue and finish the series. Work on Revenge of the Fallen started in 2009, while Prologue and Transformers were in work aswell. from day one, eagc7 invisioned Revenge as the finale to the first phase of Transformers stories. work on the story begun even before the film of the same name was even released. at first eagc7 wanted to write an original story inspired by the movie, but as he could not find an definitive story, he decided to adapt the actual movie into stop motion while adding new scenes and characters. originally the project was set to release in June 24, 2010. but work on Earth Protectors and eventual hiatus led to it being delayed. during the delay eagc7 kept writting the story. due to the complains from the fans on the actual movie, he decided to removed or improve those stuff they hated. as such he removed Devastator, the collage scenes, Alice, the humping dogs, Wheelie humping on Mikaela Leg, Simmons ass. the love subplot. he also extended the final battle in egypt. added new scenes and gave some more screentime to Arcee, Soundwave and the Fallen, characters like the Twins and Leo despite the complains, stayed on the story unchanged from the original counterparts. new characters that never appeared in the movie were added into the story aswell. like Bombshock (replacing Devastator), Storm Jet and many more inclusing characters from the past stories. at first eagc7 wanted Sam parents out of the story, but he eventually re-added them to the story. the symbionte and Iron Man cameo was added during writting for tie in the story with Phase Two, Nick Fury cameo and appearance of SHIELD was written in 2011. tying up the story with the next installment of the Transformers stop motion, Transformers: SHIELD. eagc7 also added some scenes from the novel adaptation into the script, now the story was set to release in December 2012 but due to the troubled production on Tales led the stop motion to be pushed to December 2013, During a small rewrite, Clint Barton cameo was written into the script on 2013. the appearances of the Oscorp Tower and the yet imcomplete Stark Tower were also added into the script around 2013. some ideas for the story that were cut were the Arcee combination thing, it was cut due to eagc7 not having an Elita-1 figure therefore he had to use another toy as Elita-1. in early scripts for Revenge of the Fallen, when he got reformatted into Decepticon, he was meant to turn and rename himself Shockwave as an homage to his Animated counterpart. but the idea was scrapped due to the appearance of Shockwave in Dark of the Moon film, as eagc7 have an Dark of the Moon stop motion adaptation in Phase Three, some scenes from ROTF that were re-created by eagc7 around 2009-2010 were added into the stop motion itself instead of re-filming those scenes. Ironhide was brought back as a promise to Ironhide old voice actor. so he could reprise the role, however he never reprised his role, but eagc7 still brought him back. mandiprime97 from TFW2005 was cast as Arcee new voice but as of September 2013, she was unable to send her lines due to Internet issues. so she will be replaced with Skybeat01 and Arcee's original voice actress LordStarscreamGirl under consideration to replace her, Skybeat01 got the role as she sent the lines first, but then he decided to keep LordStarscreamGirl as she was finally able to send the lines. AutobotJazz1 from TFW2005 was originally cast as Starscream, Ironhide and Nick Fury, but his computers died out, so his roels were given to Barricade24, however he eventually returned, while it was too late for him to do Starscream and Ironhide, he was still able to do Nick Fury. filming started in July 19, 2013 and wrapped up in December 4, 2013, Post-Production officialy began in December 6, 2013. eagc7 also did some reshoots starting in Mid-December all of them being mainly Green screened scenes. During Post-Production eagc7 cut out the scene with the Insecticon as it was not really needed Stop Motions ''Transformers: Prologue With Optimus and Megatron out of the picture, the Autobots and Decepticons keep fighting the war without their leaders. Transformers When Optimus Prime descovers the Allspark is on Earth. The Decepticons and Autobots begins a race to get it. bringing their war to Earth. Transformers: Earth Protectors The Decepticon Soundwave who was long thought to be dead, sets his eyes to Earth, in search for the Allspark shards and a relic. The Autobots and their new allies from protect Earth from this new threat. Transformers: Sector 7 Many sightings of mysterious robots have been reported all across the globe, even in the past. Transformers: Tales of the Fallen The Tales of the Fallen, Jetfire, Sideswipe, Starscream, Arcee, Bumblebee, Moonracer and other tales are revealed Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen The Fallen have returned to Earth, searching for the Star Harvester, Sam Witwicky is the only hope for the Autobots to find it. Cast and Characters '''List indicator(s)' *A dark grey cell indicates the character was not in the stop motion film *A indicates the character reappears in Phase Two. *A indicates the character reappears in Phase Three. *The * means that voice recordings from the films, shows and games were used *If actor is in italic, means the character only appeared in a dream sequence Category:Stop Motions Trivia *This Phase focuses on the Transformers characters, instead of Marvel or both franchises. *Despite cameos of Marvel characters and Locations, none of the stories are considered a Hasbro/Marvel Stop Motion. *Bumblebee, Starscream and Sideways are the only characters to appear in all stories in Phase One *The Main Antagonists of this Phase as a whole are Fallen, Megatron and Soundwave. *During the early days, Transformers despite being the second story was nicknamed by eagc7 and the cast as TF1, while Revenge of the Fallen despite being the sixth story was nicknamed TF2, as they were considered as the main and real TF stories, while the previous stories were only simple prequels leading up to those stories, but around 2011. eagc7 changed his mind and began to consider Transformers as the real second installment, while Revenge of the Fallen as the real sixth installment. *The Phase Three Stop Motion, Transformers: War for Cybertron was originally written as a Phase One story, but it was moved to Phase Three as back then eagc7 didnt knew what they were going to do in Dark of the Moon and wanted to avoid writting an conflicting storyline. despite Dark of the Moon was released later, the story was kept as a Phase Three story as it fits better for Phase Three with the presence of Sentinel Prime. Posters Transformers: Prologue TF_Prologue.jpg|Logo Eagc7s1.jpg|Poster Transformers Transformers-logo.jpg|Logo Rainydone.jpg|Poster Transformers: Earth Protectors Transformersep-logo.jpg|Logo Eagc7s4-1.jpg|Poster Transformers: Sector 7 TransformersS7-logo.jpg|Logo Eagc7s3.jpg|Poster Transformers: Tales of the Fallen TFTOTF.jpg|Logo Eagc7s5-1.jpg|Poster Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Transformers-revenge-fallen.jpg|Logo Decepticonposter.jpg|Teaser Poster #1 Thefallenposter.jpg|Teaser Poster #2 Megatronposter.jpg|Teaser Poster #3 Eac7sposter zps5d710c83.jpg|Final Poster Category:Stop Motions